


Tender Moments

by iamsomebody



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post episode 10, Romance, before grand prix, tooth-rotting fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsomebody/pseuds/iamsomebody
Summary: Cocoa eyes focused on a sliver of gold snug delicately on a finger, the metal foreign to the skin. Yuri let a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding out, his other hand moving slowly to touch the gold ring gingerly.
 
  Is this really happening?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in years, so it's short. Have fun.

Cocoa eyes focused on a sliver of gold snug delicately on a finger, the metal foreign to the skin. Yuri let a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding out, his other hand moving slowly to touch the gold ring gingerly.

 

_Is this really happening?_

 

He let a finger tip graze the band, testing reality, making sure he wasn’t stuck in a tender, lucid dream. The sensation of cold metal caused him to close his eyes, the edges of his lips twitching up to form a delicate smile. 

 

_It really is happening, isn’t it?_

 

A matching gold band was adorning the finger of another man a few meters away from him, hidden in the bathroom, showering. Yuri wondered if this was surreal for _him_ as well _._ He could feel the familiar sensation of doubt and second-thoughts forming in his mind, searching for memories and words to latch onto and darken, but Yuri managed to quiet them down, shoving them away.

 

This was a good night. This was possibly the _best_ night of his life 

 

He rolled over from facing the other bed in the hotel room to face the windowed wall, tucking his knees into himself. He kept one arm stretched out, the back of his hand facing him, gold staring at him once more. 

 

The lights of a foreign country seemed to gleam just for him beyond the window, welcoming him, ushering him to a new stage of his life. It felt like the first day of his life. 

 

He was engaged to Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was engaged to him. 

 

The realization caused his cheeks to resemble the color of roses, emotions he wasn’t aware resided within him before, stirring, warming his chest. He closed his eyes once again, taking in a deep breath. He didn’t know how to explain how he felt, not to Viktor, not to Phichit, not to his family, and not to himself. He couldn’t describe the sensations that Viktor made him feel with  mere words. 

 

How could he? How could he string together a series of words that were beautiful enough to convey the way Viktor looked when he was asleep beside him, strands of unkept, silver hair straying in front of midwinter blue eyes at ungodly hours in the night? There were no mantras or prayers devoted enough to explain to someone how Yuri felt about Viktor. There was no word in any language, extinct or in-use, to explain how he felt when he heard his name roll off the Russian’s tongue, accent and all. The jolt of electricity that would shoot down his spine whenever their lips would brush against one another’s was indescribable. He could out-write any author, in any language, if he wanted to with words about his lover. The pages would bleed compassion, each letter filled punctuated with the never-ending fear and anxiety at how tremendously passionate he felt towards another human being.  

 

“Yuri, are you asleep?”

 

The voice was soft, pulling Yuri away from his rushed thoughts and snapping him back to reality. 

 

He turned to glance at the man who had just spoken. At his _fiancé_. 

 

Viktor was standing by the bathroom door, lounge-pants resting at his hips, his pale chest bare, the cityscape lights from beyond their window casting strange colors and shadows on his flesh. Yuri felt his body become lighter from the sight. 

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

Viktor smiled as he walked over towards Yuri, his body sliding onto the mattress, his bare arms wrapping around the smaller man instantly. He pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head, before letting his chin rest on the same spot. The two fit seamlessly into one another. Viktor knew how to hold his lover, and Yuri knew how to mold his body into his, their legs beginning to tangle beneath the bedsheets as they both grew comfortable. 

 

“Vitya?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

A small, gentle laugh escaped Viktor, the man pulling back slightly to look at his fiancé better. 

 

“For what, Yuri?” 

 

Yuri bit his lower lip faintly, returning the look. He managed to keep his eyes on the icy-blue orbs staring at him, a slight blush residing beneath them causing him to gain some confidence. 

 

“F-for coming to Japan all those months ago, for picking me,” Yuri stated, refusing to let Viktor interrupt by continuing, “For showing me l-love.” 

 

The last word came out shaky, his voice dropping to a whisper. Viktor blinked, the blush on his cheeks spreading to match the rose tint on Yuri’s own. Yuri’s eyes dropped, flickering to Viktor’s lips. He couldn’t keep staring, his small admission was already causing his hands to shake. 

 

_I’m engaged and I still can’t tell him I love him directly,_ he thought, teasing himself at how bold his thoughts earlier were. 

 

The sensation of a pair of lips pressing against his own caused his mind to purge any other thoughts, his eyes closing as his lips pressed back tenderly. God, he would never get over this. 

 

The kiss deepened as Viktor let his tongue slip out and slide along Yuri’s lower lip, one of his hands snaking their way into ebony hair, while the other rested on Yuri’s hips. The smaller man found himself melting into his fiancé, trying to make any space between the two disappear, his own arms wrapping around him, his hands resting along his broad back. It wasn’t heated and primal like other times they found themselves losing track of time on a hotel bed, it was warm and adoring, leaving Yuri breathless. 

 

Viktor was the first to pull away, a faint, doting smile thinning his lips as Yuri found himself pouting. He pressed his forehead against the other’s, the two remaining silent for a few moments before Viktor spoke. 

 

“You never cease to surprise me, Yuri Katsuki.” 


End file.
